Cute When You're Jealous
by chloe523
Summary: So Sakura's got this new love..but one thing that annoys Sasuke about it is that..it's not him.So who is it? Geez, don't be such a green bug, Sasuke-kun.


Author's Note: I'm back. And guess what? Yeah, you guessed it right :)) I was bored AGAIN, so I'm here with another one-shot. Enjoy, and if you think I sucked, then don't send any hate thingies. They're annoying as hell. Get that? ;P haha

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, ne?

**Cute When You're Jealous**

So Sakura's got this new love..but one thing  
that annoys Sasuke about it is that..it's not him.  
So who is it? Geez, don't be such a  
green bug, Sasuke-kun.

XXX

Sakura's been skipping a lot of jam sessions and Sasuke is more than ticked. How would he know if the _duet_ would sound good if his partner wasn't actually singing with him? It would be just stupid to practice, so he decided to pay her a visit.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Coming!" a feminine voice said as footsteps were heard nearing the door. The door opened and the pinkette greeted him with a wide, charming smile.

"Oh, hi. So what're you here for?" she asked. Sasuke scowled. He was supposed to be scolding her and now he's thinking that she looks really hot right now and that smile awhile ago was just beautiful? That was sooo not right, so he shook off the thoughts and did what he came for.

"You've been missing a lot of practices. What've you been up to lately? We have a gig Friday night and you don't even bother to practice?" Sasuke said monotonously as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura, trying as hard as he could to prevent himself from jumping on her. (A/N: what the fuck, Sasuke?)

Sakura scratched the back of her neck, more like a Naruto gesture. "Eh, sorry 'bout that. I've just been busy lately. I have plans with some guy. I swear I'll be there tomorrow. I've already got plans today so would it be okay then?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. How was he going to resist that? But then again, she had plans...with _someone_...and not him. And that pissed him off.

"No." He said plainly.

"But—"

"I said no. You are not going to be with some guy. I don't care if you've made plans. You're coming with me." And without any second thoughts, he dragged her to his car.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Sakura successfully yanked off her arm from his grip and moved a few feet away from him.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard? I already made plans. Deal with it. Now, I'll practice with you guys _tomorrow_, a'right? Sheesh." Sakura blurted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She can't be serious with this guy she's seeing, right?

He groaned. He had no other choice but to let her go. Maybe she would tell the guy to jump off a cliff or something?

"Fine. Be there tomorrow." He said sternly. Sakura smiled at him again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said repeatedly as she ran up to him with a hug. She looked up at him as he stared down at her.

Never has he seen such a perfect scenery. Him with his arms wrapped around her waist and her with her hands wrapped around his neck. Ah, life.

He slowly starts leaning down..then, Sakura panicked.

"Uhmm..okay, bye." She said as she quickly gave him a soft peck on the cheek and ran back to her house. Sasuke stood there in an awkward position. She just left so suddenly so he was still in the same position he had earlier with his arms wrapped around her waist (which totally wasn't there anymore XD).

He scowled once more. She left him there all ready to kiss her and all she does is panick, say goodbye, _give him a peck on the cheek_ and ran off? Now, that's just—

Wait, she gave him a _peck_ on the cheek.

Sasuke smirked. At least, he still got something. Oh yeah, hail to the Uchiha.

XXX

Sakura was getting ready for the dinner she would have with _someone_ tonight. It was 5 pm and her scheduled dinner at a fancy restaurant was 7 pm, so she still had time to make herself presentable.

She took a quick ten-minute shower and proceeded to drying herself. After that, she wrapped herself with a soft, white robe and went to do her own make-up.

Now, she wouldn't look so good if she had a lot of make-up on. With her pale face and flawless skin, HELL, she wouldn't even _need_ make-up but alas, she had to at least put even just a dab on.

She had shaded her eyes with a soft blue, put on a bit of blush and then a soft pink lipstick. She looked simple and natural at the same time which was the look she aimed for.

Sakura then proceeded to do her hair. She started putting it in a loose Emma Watson-like bun and made her bangs frame her face perfectly with small little curls falling at the side of her cute face.

She walked to her closet and got a baby blue dress that reached right up to her knees. She put on a light pink necklace and wore diamond heels

A princess was what she resembled. She looked absolutely dazzling. Sasuke would be all mouth-wide and might be drooling just at the sight of her.

Sakura got her keys and a small purse then went outside to get a cab. Sadly, her car was at the shop that day.

XXX

Sakura arrived at the fancy restaurant. As soon as she entered, all eyes were on her. She looked absolutely amazing.

She walked to the reserved table and was greeted by a man with raven hair and pale skin just like hers. The man kissed her hand softly and got her to sit.

"Damn, you look mighty fine, Sakura." The boy said smirking at her.

"Last time I saw you was when we were 11 and you got that large forehead. Where's it gone now?"

Sakura glared daggers at him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it went all the way down under your pants." She said sarcastically.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit, you brat."

"You as well, asshole."

XXX

Okay, so maybe Sasuke allowed her to continue with her plans, but hey, he didn't say he wasn't going to spy on her, right? So what he was doing now wasn't really bad maybe?

Either way, he wouldn't care..not unless Sakura would really get mad.

He entered the same restaurant and sat 2 tables away from them. He had quite a great view of Sakura.

She looked beautiful. Mesmerizing..

He proceeded to look at the guy she was with.

He looked kinda like himself. He had raven hair. He also had pale skin. Who was this guy? Why is he with Sakura? Are they dating? Who knows..

"Oh, and Sai, I'm not here because I actually want to spend some time with you or anything..I'm here because my dad actually paid me to have dinner with you." She said a matter-of-factly

"Ah, same. My mom wanted me to see you again. Anyway, how're you and Sasuke going? Is he good in bed?" Sakura choked at the water she just drank.

"What the hell, Sai? We're not even going out!"

"Yeah, try telling that to someone who could clearly feel him glaring at me." Sakura raised a brow. What was Sai talking about? And just like he heard what she was thinking, he pointed at a table not far from theirs and saw Sasuke glaring intensely at Sai.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Sakura asked herself.

"That's already pretty obvious, Sakura. How about we make a deal? I leave you here with Sasuke and we tell our parents that we had a great time. Deal?"

"Fine with me. Thanks." She grinned.

Sai smirked. "Don't thank me. Thank that Uchiha."

Sai left and Sakura walked over to Sasuke who was only staring at her.

"What're you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked as she sat down opposite of him.

"What do people do at a restaurant, Sakura?"

She glared at him. "Whatever."

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said calmly as he stood up and held a hand out.

"What?"

"Let's go." He said sternly. Sakura took his hand and they went together to the Uchiha's car.

XXX

"What're we doing at the park at 8:30?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You'll see." Sasuke said as he escorted her to the swings.

There, colourful Christmas-like lights were covered on the swings. There was a table with a rose and two meals.

Sakura stood there unmoving at the beautiful sight.

"Uh, Sasuke. I think there's a couple dating here. I think we should leave." Sakura whispered to his ear. He looks down at her and chuckles softly.

"Come on."

She let her sit on one swing and he went behind her.

"Remember this place?" he asked as he started slightly pushing her.

"Uhm..I don't think so." she looked around, trying to figure out an important event that happened here.

"This was the exact place where I first met you."

"Really? I thought that happened when we were 10 and classmates. When was this?"

"We were five years old.."

_Flashback_

_Creek_

_Creek_

_Creek_

_Went the swing as a boy sat on it, swinging it slowly. A pink haired girl slowly approached him._

"_Hi there." She smiled sweetly at him._

_He looks up and was taken aback at her beauty._

"_Mind if I sit beside you?" she asks. He could only nod a no._

_They sat there in comfortable silence as Sasuke stole quick glances at the pretty girl beside him._

_End_

"That was you?" Sakura was surprised. Sasuke looked so different back then. His hair was still a lot more scruffy compared to now.

"Hn. Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you this.."

"Okay? Go on."

He walked over to her and bent down on one knee in front of her.

Sakura panicked again. He wasn't going to ask her for her hand in marriage, right? They haven't even dated!

"I've started liking you ever since we were thirteen, and I just didn't have the guts to ask you out 'til now."

Sasuke leaned forward. His face getting closer and closer. His breath fanning her pale face as he pressed his lips softly against hers..

It was short, but it was perfect.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Oh, and by the way, you're cute when you're jealous."

**THE END**

XXX

Author's Note: Ew. This sucked. Sorry 'bout that. -_- I'll do better next time. I was sleepy so yeah.

_Review._

_Subscribe._

_Favorite._

Lots of Love for youuuuuuuu, guys.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
